The Touch ShiroXPidge
by WhiteTigerLily911
Summary: Pidge worries about her brother and father that are still missing. Shiro tries to comfort her and tells stories about his time with her family, even telling her a little secret about himself. As stories linger on Pidge shows a side of herself that Shiro has yet to see and changes how he looks at her as a person in a beautiful way. Voltron Legendary Defender ShiroXPidge *ONE SHOT*


Pidge watched quietly at the sunset in the distance. She was glad that it set the same way as it did on the horizon like earth. When ever she was feeling homesick, she would try any time she could to sneak out of the castle just to watch the dawn and setting of sun light. Her heart ached when she thought of her brother and father somewhere in space on one of Zarkon's ships. The mice on her shouder tried to comfort with their squeaks and acknowledgement but nothing helped much. Pidge worried so much it made her stomach turn from nerves. She huddled her knees to her chest and hugged her legs tight.

"Katie?" She jumped from the sudden call of her name. She looked up quickly and saw the concerned glance from her fellow paladin. Shiro. "I'm sorry...I forgot you prefer Pidge... Pidge." He tried to joke but noticed that it didn't take much affect when she just frowned again and looked into the setting rays of sun. He sighed and sat next to her. Shiro just stayed quiet along with her, he figured if she wanted to vent she would in her own time. After a few minutes she began to open up.

"So?" She started and waited for a reply from Shiro which made him grin.

"So? You come up here more than I thought. Don't you get scared of the height?" She gave him a strange expression.

"Um...No. I pilot a giant flying robotic lion," She pointed her finger the sky. "Ya'know...In the sky. And I get that your an " _adult_ " but you don't need to babysit me, i'm 16." She said sarcastically and slightly defensive as Shiro just chuckled to himself.

"I was joking." Her finger went limp and she gave a crooked smiled out of embarrassment.

"O-Oh." She glanced away from him hoping he didnt see the small blush in her cheeks.

"An adult huh?" He asked with a curious smirk.

"Well yeah, gramps." She joked, begging to herself that it sounded funny, trying to recover from her fuss earlier.

"Gramps?! Wow!" They both laughed and he continued. "I'm going to tell you a secret."

"Okay?" She replied through laughs. He scooted closer to her and leaned in as he whispered into her ear.

"I'm only 19." Her eyes widened and she looked up at him in disbelief.

"No, no your not," She squinted her eyes at him with questioning eyes and he nodded. "What?! Really?!"

"Yup."

"Dude you have white hair and..and how?!" He pouted at his white bangs, twisting a few strands of hair in his fingers and shot a hopeless look at her.

"I can't really answer why I got this... Pretty sure from my time on Zarkon's ship. As for my age here's what happened. It invovles the expedition. You see I had all the qualifications, my skills to fight, my knowledge, I was a pilot but there was an age I had to be. You see your brother had the chance to go at 15 because of his incredible robotic engineering and that your father asked a few favors for his son to go. Though in order for _me_ to go on the expedition with your Father I had to be at least 23. So I-"

"You faked your age?!"

"I faked my age." He confirmed and she laughed aloud covering her mouth trying to conceal her obnoxious laughter.

"Oh my gosh so that means your like the same age as Lance, Hunk and Keith!"

"Noooo," He corrected. "Hunk and Lance are 17 and Keith is 18." Pidge raised her hands in defeat.

"Ohhh sorry fearless leader, scared i'm going to tell our fellow pilots?" She joked and Shiro shrugged.

"It's fine,Keith already knows about the whole thing." Shiro and Pidge shared a long stare at each other and she broke it. He watched her smile into her knees and he smiled as well while they watched what was left of the sun set. When the stars came out they both laid on their backs looking into the night sky. She rubbed the little heads of the sleeping mice by her side as they invented new constellations from stars in this new galaxy. Shiro and her came up with ones of their own and laughed together at the funny names they gave them. After awhile Shiro started telling stories about the months he had on the ship with her brother and father.

Some were funny and exciting, how they nearly missed asteroids and that Matt puked all over Shiro from all the crazy flying. Or how they had the chance to watch a flaming star up close. Some stories even included her. Pidge was surprised how much Shiro knew about her on the ship from her family. She thought again about her stranded brother and she placed her arm over her stomach and quietly cried. Shiro heard her silent cries and stopped his story telling. She looked the opposite direction so he wouldn't see her.

"Katie," She heard him say simply and felt his fingers intertwine with hers in his steel hand. Surprised she turned her head slowly back to him. "We are going to find them okay? I promise." She gave a tearful smile and tried to stay optimistic. He wiped away some of her tears away with his free hand. She rolled over toward him, still holding onto his hand.

"Thank you." He nodded and he looked at his steel hand interlocked with hers.

"Man I wish could feel that." He thought aloud not meaning too.

"Give me your other hand." She asked, Shiro blinked and did as she asked and gave her his other hand. She placed her right hand into his, still keeping her other in his steel one. He felt the warmth of her skin against his instantly and he gave a happy sigh.

"That was-"

"Better?"

"I was going to say...nice," He cleared his throat. "Of you to do...For me." He let go of her hands gently and sat up. He went to say something but shook his head with a smile. She sat up as well and watched him stand. He looked to the sky and then down at her. "Are you going to come inside?"

"I will soon, I'm going to look at the stars some more." Pidge said whole wipeing away the wetness of her cheecks with her sleeve.

"Okay...Don't stay out to late."

"Okay Dad." She joked and he mocked her.

"Good night."

"Night." She hummed in reply. He then turned and headed back to the castle. Pidge laid back on her back, her heart was beating. She looked at her hand and held it close to her chest, what she didn't know is that Shiro was doing the exact same thing.


End file.
